A tandem mower is desired that includes all of the advantages of a single mower but with the double-cutting capacity. The mower should have cutting bars which can float above and below the horizontal to follow the contour of the ground and can be readily raised through operation of a power means to a first position with both the inner and outer shoes off of the ground and then to a second position for transporting of the mower with the cutter bar in a vertical position. This should be accomplished with a single power cylinder.
The mower should further be readily adapted for being positioned for cutting or for transport. The mower section should also have breakaway capability such that upon the cutting bars hitting an obstruction they will pivot rearwardly but should be allowed to continue to operate in the breakaway position.